


adoption days every saturday

by mytologier



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytologier/pseuds/mytologier
Summary: “Jesus Christ, can you calm down?”“I am calm.”“Oh, yeah, totally. So, it’s not your racing heartbeat I’m hearing?”or in other words: Daisy and Sousa prepare for an important meeting.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Cal Zabo, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	adoption days every saturday

**Author's Note:**

> years down the line, Daisy and Sousa visit Cal at his vet clinic and he's nervous and so is she, but we all know Daisy would much rather tease her boyfriend than deal with her emotions.
> 
> originally posted on [tumblr.](https://fitz-skimmons.tumblr.com/post/643749625396920320/adoption-days-every-saturday)
> 
> my apologies if this seems rusty! I haven't written fic in years and never for this couple, but rewatching aos has given me the motivation and inspiration to get back into it. yay! fun for me! horrible for all of you! a rough draft of this was actually written last july after 7x09 aired, but I never got around to finishing it until now. it's short and sweet. hopefully!
> 
> and yes: I do hc that sometime down the line after the s2 finale, Cal (sorry, Winslow) ends up turning the vet clinic into a small shelter as well. it just fits okay!
> 
> I'll be working on more aos fics, so expect more work from me sometime soon.
> 
> all my love,  
> Dina. x

A war veteran, an experienced time traveler and space explorer, Daniel Sousa has seen nearly everything the universe has to offer. He’s a composed guy, made of steel and a steady rock for those around him to lean on. He rarely gets nervous, but when he does, he knows how to conceal it. _Or so he thinks._

So, his hands are clammy, but he pretends they aren’t, and hides them in his pockets. His strides radiate nothing but a humble confidence, and his brows rest peacefully on his forehead. No strain, no crease. No signs of nerves on his person at all.

“Jesus Christ, can you calm down?”

Without breaking either his steady stride or the façade he’s put on, Daniel’s head snaps to the side and Daisy enters his line of sight. One of her brows are raised and there’s a teasing curl to her lips.

“I am calm.”

“Oh, yeah, totally. So, it’s not your racing heartbeat I’m hearing?” She laughs.

God damn it. He forgot that’s something she can do. He thinks he’s got a good grasp on Daisy, that he can read her unlike most, but he can’t pick out her heartbeat in a crowd, can’t read the vibrations coming off her body in waves to figure out the state of her mind. He loves her, loves her powers, loves what she can do with said powers, but in moments like this he wishes she were as mundane as he were, or rather that he was as extraordinary as her. But then again, he’d never be here by her side if she were. He’d have jumped the ship back in the 70s, left only with a fleeting memory of an attractive agent too intelligent for his own good.

“Fine. I’m a little nervous! I have reason to be. This is an important day.”

Daisy’s face softens, the tease gone from her smile as quickly as it came. She nods in agreement and takes his hand in hers, their fingers falling into entanglement at once. “For me too.”

Slowly they come to a halt, a closed door a couple of meters in front of them. In the window hangs an open sign, and above it, printed in white, is the name ‘Winslow’s Veterinary Clinic and Shelter’. It’s been years since she was last here, yet she can clearly remember that the latter word was not there before and must have been added sometime after. It tugs at her heart, the way this change is so clearly a Cal decision. He always had a big heart. Too big, even. Of course he’d take in strays.

_Just like Coulson._

“Winslow, huh?” Daniel asks. He never met her father (obviously. He was long gone, dead and buried six feet beneath the ground when she did) but it seems to fit. Of course Daisy’s father wouldn’t be a Jack, or a Mike, or God forbid, a Chad.

“Yeah, thought it’d be smart to give him a whole new name. Johnson’s a pretty common surname and he would never be able to trace it back to me, but… Better be safe than sorry. Besides, he looks like a Winslow to me.”

“I like Winslow.”

“Of course you do. It’s as square and old fashioned as you.”

The teasing smile is back in full force, and so is the spark in her eyes. Her sudden bright mood is infectious, and Daniel is no match for it – in a matter of seconds he too is smiling, a laugh rolling off his tongue despite the dig at him. When the sound of their shared laughter dies down, he squeezes her hand as a sign of support. Daisy nods in response, agreeing that it’s time they get on with it. If not, she’ll only get more nervous, and so will he.

“So, what’s our story then, Daisy?” he asks. “We’re a couple new to town, looking for a puppy to join the family?”

“Sounds good to me. Think you can play the part?”

“The part of your boyfriend? Hell yeah.”

They seal the deal with a kiss, and Daisy puts her hand on the doorknob, twisting it. Just as she pulls the door open, she turns back to him with a question in mind.

“Since when do you curse?”


End file.
